Paint Your Dreams
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "A small grin fought its way on her face; her counterpart would come zipping back once he realizes he left his sack of candy sitting lonely on her windowsill." - *dedicated to ThatDanceChick21, happy late birthday* blues, r


For Lindsey, the bestest friend a girl can ask for, and the greatest sister I'll ever have (well, there's my biological sister, but she doesn't know me like you do). Happy late birthday... Yeah, it's really late. Three months late, but better late than never, eh?

Don't own anything. They're in middle school, you know, with wet willies and obnoxious teasing and the like.

***GO READ Kelsi Lynne's FREAKING AMAZING STORY, Devilish Games. ***

* * *

**Paint Your Dreams**

* * *

Bubbles folded her arms on the table, plopping her head down the second she did so and groaning for the lack of ideas racing through her normally creative mind. A crisp sheet of white paper waited patiently in front of her, a box of oil pastels messily thrown across the desk and a package of color pencils, the tip of the twelve multi-colored materials flattened and dull, sat next to the unmarked drawing.

The blue 'puff always knew what to do when it came to the arts, whether it'd be singing her little heart out, dancing until the break of dawn, or in this case, deciding on what was best fit for her next drawing. She already had dozens of nature-related images pinned to her walls, along with unique swirls of colors and a few pictures of girly things like fluffy clouds in the heavens above and breathtaking rainbows across the sky.

One of Bubbles' particular paintings was hung up over her bed. It was a mural she had done of the Professor and her two sisters. Buttercup's sat on the ground in a tailor position, her shoulders slumped and her hands folded beneath her angular chin. The green 'puff's ebony bangs brushed against her long eyelashes that fluttered on her flushed cheeks, the lines Bubbles' had drawn on her green sister's cheekbones looking like tickmarks on a graph. Her small lips were set in a deep frown as her lime green eyes fixated on the white atmosphere below her, or if Bubbles had drawn it, the carpet.

Blossom was directly above her hot-headed sister, her legs crossed and her dainty hands folded respectfully in her lap as she sat on the edge of the coffee table. Her auburn mane tumbled over her shoulders like halo, a few strands being pinned back by the obnoxious balloon-like bow, that Bubbles had traced with an outstanding orange hue. A dazzling smile was plastered on her face, her pearly white teeth shining, and her rosy pink eyes gleaming from under those long bangs.

The Professor stood tall and proud next to them, his pipe jammed in the corner of his upturned mouth and his white lab coat, that he was rarely seen without, hanging comfortably over his shoulders. His salt-and-pepper hair and stress lines on his forehead really brought the picture to life, adding small details Bubbles never knew she could even do. Their creator's chocolate eyes twinkled as he admired his youngest daughter's talent as she painted away.

Bubbles slowly lifted her head, rubbing slowly at her snowflake-blue orbs and kicking back in her desk, her eyes tracing the midnight sky outside her oddly circular window. The twinkling stars burned high above, a cloudy, misty fog swooping around the constellations like a lasso, roping them in closer together for them to twinkle in harmony. The prussian blue sky a beautiful contrast compared to the little white spots that dotted the heavens like sparkles on a painting canvas.

And then, at that moment, something clicked inside the blue clad girl. She wanted to slap herself for it being so painfully obvious. Bubbles reached down to the bottom drawer in her desk to whip out a pallet of paint and an overused paintbrush with prickly bristles. She dabbed the paintbrush into the water cup and circled it around in a dark blue paint, gently gliding it over the thick sheet of paper. Bubbles got so caught up in painting that she didn't even notice a sharp knock on her window. She was startled to find wispy golden locks and cerulean orbs staring back at her when she reached to change her color. The blue 'puff shook her head and went to the window, irritably unlatching it and bending over to look her counterpart straight in the eye.

"Yes?" She puckered an eyebrow, and suddenly, she felt a little self-conscious. He was clad in an azure sweater with a solid horizontal line running across the torso, and Bubbles, well, had on a nightgown with light blue fringe at the bottom.

"No need to be rude to someone who was about to give you something," Boomer snorted.

"What is it?" Bubbles spat and crossed her arms defiantly. "Another wet willy like last time?" She pouted.

"It could be," Boomer chuckled. He noticed the way his counterpart's eyes bored into his skull, how he knew she desperately wanted to shoot a pain-promising laser beam right through his head. "Calm down, toots. I came here to give you this," Boomer shoved his hand into his pocket. A moment later, he pulled out a baby blue stuffed octopus with a pasta-looking, azure bow tie around its neck.

Bubbles gasped and snatched it from him, clutching it to her chest and squealing. "It's so cute! Where'd you get it?" Her grumpy mood had brightened in a heartbeat.

"Well yesterday, me and my brothers went and blew up this candy store, right? I mean, all of the jawbreakers and lollipops and chocolates were flying _everywhere_. The damn place caught on fire, too, and _man _did that son of a bitch _burn_!" The blue 'ruff exclaimed. "So I found this by the cashier, after I snatched the money of course, and I immediately thought of you," Boomer nonchalantly explained. "Pretty cool, huh?" He leaned against the window sill.

Bubbles glared daggers at him while he surveyed her room, then was taken aback when he meet her threatening gaze. "I thought it was pretty lame to tell you the truth." Boomer falsely admitted. "I mean, blowing up innocent shops? Who does that?"

"You tell me," Bubbles folded her arms.

Boomer boyishly grinned, "But you like the gift, right?"

She shrugged, "It's cute." Bubbles looked at her small feet, then back up at her reckless equivalent. "So what's the point of this? You giving me a gift?"

"Eh, maybe I'm just trying to butter you up for our next fight. You just might take it easy on me because of my sincere gesture and I'll win for sure," Boomer smirked. "Catch ya later, toots," he whispered with a wink, leaving a slightly baffled Bubbles staring out her window with a rosy shade of pink on her cheeks. Bubbles could easily hunt him down, his cobalt streaking standing stark against the even darker blue, but for some peculiar reason she just stood there, the stuffed octopus hanging limply at her hip as her jaw dropped.

She composed herself and clunked back to her desk, falling back into her papasan chair and cuddling up on her side, but not before pulling her painting over and resting it on her bent knees. Bubbles traced an imaginary line that connected the realistic stars on her page, she compared the sky color to the one outside, and the blue 'puff wanted to slam her head against the desk once she found something off in the middle of her paper. There was a single azure streak heading north to the full moon, and Bubbles tugged at her golden ringlets at the thought of her counterpart, of _all _people, creeping his way to the back of her thoughts and accidentally spilling on to her work of art. If he can push himself into her artwork, he can most certainly find himself in others things like her dreams.

Her eyes drifted to the plushie at her side, the color of its tentacles identical to her respective color, a baby blue. A small grin fought its way on her face, no matter how hard she tried to knock it off, but after a minute or so, she kept it there, knowing her counterpart would come zipping back once he realizes he left his sack of candy sitting lonely on her windowsill.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
